<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Temporary Setback by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849669">A Temporary Setback</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Hurt Neil Josten, Injury, M/M, post tkm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a late night session doesn’t go to plan, Neil finds himself facing a minor setback in the form of an injury.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day &amp; Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day &amp; Neil Josten, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Temporary Setback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi ...  uhm Hello </p><p>So this is my first ever aftg fic that I’ve ever written and since I like to keep my ao3 account for fics for the main fandom I write for, I decided to post this anonymously!! </p><p>It’s my first time writing these characters so hopefully ??? It’s okay .... </p><p>Update: I’ve made an ao3 account specifically for my Aftg fics soooo if you’d like to check them out you can find me under the user Kevinsday ! I posted my first fic there !! </p><p>Hope you enjoy !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The foxhole court came into view in the night sky as the car turned the corner into the empty parking lot. The bright orange and white walls somewhat muted due to the night sky, the street lights the only source of light. It towered over the surrounding buildings and could stand out from miles away. It was incredible.</span>
</p><p>The view of the outside of the court was one Neil would never get tired of. He had to pinch himself everyday to remind himself it was all real. Playing at the foxhole court everyday just filled him with so much happiness, he’d never get tired of seeing it. It was a home to him, a place he truly felt like Neil Josten.</p><p>The car came to a stop, the engine shutting off as the other two jumped out of the car, the door slamming breaking Neil from his daydream. He followed Andrew and Kevin who were standing at the car and the three of them made their way into the stadium. The season was a few weeks away and all summer Neil and Kevin had continued their late night session. Andrew had even decided to join in as well instead of sitting in the stand watching them. </p><p>Kevin put in the code and they made their way into the locker room, Kevin unlocking the doors and switching on the lights as they made their way through the corridors. The locker room was empty of course as the three of them spread out to get changed. They decked out in their gear, Neil no longer choosing to change in the bathroom during their late night sessions. Andrew had seen the scars, so had Kevin …… there was no need to hide from them two anymore. When they were finished, they grabbed their rackets and some other equipment from the store room before making their way out into the court. </p><p>The lights had finally come on which illuminated the court and the stands. Neil always took a moment to take in the stadium. Even when it was empty, the stadium sent a thrill through Neil’s body. The noise of Kevin dumping the balls out of the bucket onto the court floor caused Neil to come back to reality as he joined Andrew to warm up, Kevin joining not more than a moment later. They did their laps and then stopped for some stretches before getting the session under way. </p><p>Everything was going good. Neil felt he was playing quite well tonight and the fact that neither Kevin or Andrew had ridiculed him yet added back up to his statement. His body ached from the two hours they had already done but he loved that feeling. Exy was an escape for Neil. He didn't have to worry about anything else when he was on the court. He especially loved the late night sessions with Kevin and Andrew. He didn't care about the burning in his legs or sweat stinging his eyes, he loved it. </p><p>They decided to do a few one on one scrimmages to finish off, Kevin going against Neil as he tried to score on Andrew and vice versa. The first few went well, Neil managing to get around Kevin and score against Andrew a few times. Kevin of course succeeded each time. Andrew had a look of determination across his face that was a new look over the past few months and both Neil and Kevin loved it. It was like Andrew seemed to sort of care about Exy now. </p><p>Neil readied himself for another go, determination flooding through him to score once more. He took a deep breath and started his run, his eyes fixed on Kevin trying not to give away which way he was going to go. He fainted Kevin by stepping one way and quickly sidestepping the other way to get around him. His plan didn’t go perfectly to plan. As soon as Neil sidestepped, a shooting pain ripped up his leg as his knee twisted and he crumpled to the ground. </p><p>His racket flew from his grasp, landing a few feet away as he hit the ground. After a few moments he carefully sat himself up throwing his helmet and gloves off, wrapping his hand tightly around his knee as the pain shot up his leg. He had his eyes glued closed  as he tried to ease the pain that he didn’t notice that Kevin was now standing beside him looking down at him, a blank look across his face but worry evident in his eyes. </p><p>He opened his eyes, letting go of his knee and attempting to straighten his leg out. The pain was almost unbearable but he eventually got it flattened on the ground. It felt like his leg was on fire, pain shooting up and down it without Neil even moving it. Andrew had now appeared, standing beside Kevin also looking down at Neil. Neil attempted to stand up but was stopped in his tracks as Kevin spoke up. </p><p>“Don’t” he said and Neil lifted his gaze towards him. “you’ll make it worse” his tone was cold, but Neil knew he meant well and was only looking out for him. He sat back down as Andrew kneeled beside him. He had discarded his racket and helmet somewhere, as had Kevin as he looked into Neil’s eyes. Neil knew he was studying him, looking for any answers from his expression. </p><p>Andrew placed a hand over Neil’s knee, pressing in slightly without breaking eye contact. Neil winced, trying his best not to shout at Andrew as the pain shot up once again before Andrew loosened his grip. He stood up, throwing a glance and a nod towards Kevin before reaching his hands out to pull Neil from the ground. Neil had no idea what the nod meant but he guessed it wasn’t good.</p><p>“Don’t put pressure on it” he warned as he pulled Neil up. Neil balanced on one leg, using Andrew’s hands as support. Kevin had now moved in front of him. He studied Neil, what he was looking for Neil didn't know. Possibly a hint to how much pain Neil was in, maybe trying to figure out what Neil had done. He then spoke up.</p><p>“Try take a step” he looked at Neil briefly before directing his gaze to Neil's injured knee again. Neil did what he was told, holding his breath as he attempted to put pressure on his leg. His foot had barely touched the ground when he shouted in pain, almost dropping to the floor again but thanks to Andrew’s grasp he was held up. As he got his balance back, he steadied his breath as the pain subsided, just a little. </p><p>Andrew gestured to Kevin to go to Neil’s other side as he wrapped one arm around Neil’s waist. Kevin followed suit as Neil wrapped his hands across their shoulders. They both helped Neil towards the locker room, leaving all their equipment scattered across the court. They walked slowly, Neil putting no pressure at all on his injured leg. It felt like an eternity before they reached the locker room and Neil flopped onto the bench. </p><p>Andrew kneeled down one front of him as Kevin took his phone from his locker and made his way out of the room. Andrew helped Neil remove the padding on his upper half and pulled a hoodie over his torso so he would be more comfortable. He lowered Neil’s sock which due to his height, covered his knee and took a look. His knee had already started to swell and was nearing double the size of the other one. </p><p>Kevin arrived back in and announced that Abby was on her way. Neil instantly got defensive. Why had Kevin called Abby, he didn't need her. He was fine. All he needed was some rest and maybe a little ice. He’d only twisted his knee. He may be a little sore for a day or two but he’d be fine. </p><p>“What? Why? I’m -” </p><p>“You dare finish that sentence Josten and I will kill you” Andrew said, digging his nails into Neil’s hand which had ended up intertwined with his. </p><p>Neil went to speak again but closed his mouth when Andrew gave him a stern stare. He turned his gaze to Kevin who was standing at the door still. He dropped his gaze towards his ever swelling knee and didn’t lift it once Kevin started talking. </p><p>“Neil … you're hurt, badly. The way you dropped to the ground, the way you couldn’t even place your foot down without being in agony … that’s not good. You need Abby to have a look at it, just to see what’s wrong”. He looked at Neil, waiting for a reply. Neil just nodded his head, giving in. He didn't say anything else before walking out of the locker room, leaving Andrew and Neil alone as he went to wait for Abby. </p><p>Andrew had made his way over to an icebox in the corner of the locker room and retrieved ice for Neil. Neil positioned himself so his leg was out straight on the bench as Andrew placed the bag of ice on his knee. Neil winced at the instant coldness before turning to face Andrew who was sat cross legged on the ground beside him. Neither said anything at first and the quietness was a little eerie. </p><p>“You can never have no drama ay josten” Andrew said, a smirk on his lips as he intertwined their hands again. Neil didn't reply, didn't even smile. Many thoughts had started swirling in his mind. Thoughts about how bad his injury was, thoughts about how he may have just fucked up everything. A small injury would be fine, he’d recover but what if this was an injury that wasn't so simple. What if Neil had fucked it? </p><p>He shook his head in hope to shake the thoughts from his mind. He locked eyes with Andrews, hoping the tears he could feel building up in his own weren't obvious. Andrew reached a hand out, placing it behind Neil’s neck and pulled him close. </p><p>“Don’t ….. You’re strong” he paused for a second, taking his gaze just briefly from Neil and down towards his knee, turning back just as fast. “This is a minor set back, you’re strong, we’ll get through this okay?” He waited until Neil nodded back before releasing him. They sat in silence once again before they heard a door open and footsteps make their way towards the locker room. </p><p>Abby arrived first still in her pyjamas, she obviously just got up and left once she received Kevin’s call. As she made her way towards them, Kevin appeared standing at the door once again but making sure he could see what was going on. When Abby reached then, she sat on the bench, one leg bent in towards her so she was facing Neil. She didn't look at his knee straight away, she looked at him and waited until his eyes lifted up from his lap to meet hers.</p><p>“Tell me what happened” she asked as she took Neil’s hand in hers. Neil explained how it happened, Kevin and Andrew adding in the details Neil either forgot to add or decided to leave out. Of course they wouldn't let him away with playing this down.  She listened to what they had to say, nodding her head as she took it all in. Once she was happy she had enough information, she removed the ice from Neil’s knee. </p><p>She spent a few minutes examining his knee, seeing how much movement he had and checking that he didn’t do any other damage with his fall. Once she was finished, Neil let out a breath he had been holding due to the pain. She placed the ice back on it as she looked at Kevin and Andrew. She got up saying that she was going to get something to strap it up with before heading out, Kevin following her. </p><p>They sat and waited. Neil didn't know what to think. Abby hadn’t given away anything as she exited the room. His uninjured leg shook as he waited for her and Kevin to return. Andrew didn't say anything either, he just sat on the ground, a cigarette in his mouth and Neil's closest hand intertwined with his. Eventually they both returned, Abby with some strapping in her hands. Kevin made his way to where his locker was and started to get changed, Andrew followed suit as Abby got to work strapping Neil’s knee. </p><p>It was painful and he was glad when she finished. The others had joined them after getting changed, Andrew on the ground once again and Kevin sat just behind Neil, leaning over Neil’s shoulder to have a look at his heavily strapped knee. Once Abby was finished she looked up and Neil and he instantly knew, something wasn't right. Abby had this look on her face, a look of fear, worry, sadness. She was terrible at hiding it, it was the same look she gave him <em> that <em> night. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“How bad is it?” Neil asked, his voice breaking a little as he spoke. She looked at him, then brought her glance to Kevin who was behind him and then down to Andrew. She then let her eyes settle on Neil again before taking his free hand in hers and taking a deep breath. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Neil … I'm not going to sugar coat this. You’ve done some real damage. I can't fully tell due to the swelling but I think you’ve torn your ACL” she paused as Neil took in the news. He could feel his heart start to beat faster, his palms got a little sweaty. He felt Kevin tense up behind him and Andrew's grasp got that little tighter in his hand. His breathing got a little faster as he processed the news. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>A torn ACL wasn’t good. Neil could be out for months with an injury like this, Neil couldn't go months without Exy. Exy was his life and he didn't know what to do if he couldn't play. Many emotions flooded him as the news settled in. He was feeling hurt (obviously). He was angry at himself for allowing himself to get injured.  He was scared, scared because he didn't know what the future held. Eventually he was broken from his thoughts as Abby spoke again. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Neil, everything will be fine. I’m going to get Wymack to book you in for a scan tomorrow so we can be certain on what’s wrong. Please don’t get yourself down over this, you'll be back playing soon, maybe not as soon as you’d like but I’m going to do everything I can to help you get fit again okay?” She squeezed his hand and Neil nodded, he didn't want to speak, not now. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I've got spare crutches at home that I can get Wymack to drop to you tomorrow, I'm sure he’ll want to see you. Kevin? Andrew? Will you be able to help him back to the dorms, if not he can stay with me tonight?. Kevin nodded as Andrew stood up, not saying anything. Abby told him to take some painkillers before he went to bed and headed off home or possibly to Wymacks to catch him up, Neil didn't know if anyone told him yet. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Once she left, Kevin headed back out to the court to tidy up. Andrew helped Neil out of the rest of his uniform, careful not to hurt him too badly. Once he was finished, he grabbed all their bags and headed to the car, leaving Neil alone for the first time. He just sat in silence, coming to terms that it would be a long number of weeks before he walked onto that court to play again. Andrew came back to join him, sitting down close to his side as they waited for Kevin. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>When Kevin arrived back, having already locked some of the doors and turned off the lights, he stood and waited to help Neil out. Andrew discarded the second cigarette he had lit and stood up, helping Neil off the bench, supporting his weight with an arm around his waist. Kevin copied Andrew’s movements and they made their way towards the car. Once they reached the car Neil stretched himself out on the backseats, protecting his knee as best he could as Kevin went back to finish locking up. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The drive home was rough. Every twist and bump sent shooting pains through Neil’s entire leg. He was relieved when the car came to a stop and they had reached the dorms. He shuffled himself out of the car, allowing Kevin and Andrew to help him towards the door. They left the bags in the car, Kevin mumbling how he would get them later. Luck wasn't on their side as when they glanced over at the elevator, a big “OUT OF ORDER” sign was taped to the doors. Kevin huffed before looking at the others. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Andrew made his way in front of Neil, standing with his back to him. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Get on” he said, gesturing for Neil to hold on like he was getting a piggyback. Neil knew he couldn't make it up the stairs alone so didn’t bother arguing. It was difficult to get comfortable, Andrew trying his best not to hurt Neil before they set up the stairs. Neil had no idea how Andrew managed to do it but he wasn't even out of breath when they reached their floor. Andrew and Kevin helped him walk to the dorm door before Kevin turned away and said how he was going to tell the others what happened and get their bags. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Neil hopped on one leg into the room as Andrew closed the door behind them, flopping onto the couch. He was truly exhausted and it was like all the tiredness hit him at once. He lifted his leg carefully onto the coffee table in front of him as Andrew threw him an ice pack, two pain killers and a bottle of water. Neil placed the ice pack on his knee and downed the pills, allowing his head to fall back and his eyes to close. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The door being knocked caused Neil to open his eyes as Andrew went to answer it. Neil couldn't see the door from where he was sitting but could hear what Andrew was saying. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“No. Leave. He’ll be fine. Goodbye. You can see him tomorrow” before the door shut, quite forcefully. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He made his way back in and Neil looked at him curiously. Andrew flopped on the couch beside him, closing his eyes before speaking. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Your fan club wanted to see you, wouldn't believe me that you were okay” Neil laughed a little before his phone started vibrating from its place on the table, he hadn’t brought it with him to their session. Andrew leaned forward, dropping it into Neil’s lap. There were many …. many messages from his teammates asking if he was fine. He only answered Matt’s, telling him he was okay and to tell the others. The only other message was from Wymack.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Neil clicked into and felt nerves inside him as he read the contents. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Scan booked, tomorrow 11am Palmetto sports clinic. Don’t be late, bring Kevin and Andrew. We’ll talk tomorrow”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Neil gave the phone to Andrew who then read the text. Kevin arrived a moment later, all three bags in his grasp. He dropped them at the door and made his way into the kitchen. Having the scan and finding out what the full damage was would be scary but he had to be done. Andrew announced to Kevin that the scan was booked and he just nodded in response. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Neil did not know when he fell asleep but he woke up the next morning, still dressed in the same clothes as yesterday but in Andrews bed. He cuddled into Andrew's side and waited for him to wake up. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>A while later all three of them were back in the car, on the way to the clinic. Neil was terrified but this was where his road to recovery started and the quicker he started, the quicker he’d be back playing for the Palmetto foxes.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooo thank you for reading if you got this far !! This was a lot of fun to write and I’d love to hear your opinions !! </p><p>Kudos and comments are welcome !!! </p><p>Peace dudes ✌🏻</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>